HIV-1 infection is characterized by progressive immunologic dysfunction that ultimately results in one or more opportunistic infections that are associated with profound defects in cellular immunity(1). This immunologic depletion is the result of viral replication in lymphocytes of the CD4+ surface phenotype as well as in cells of monocyte and glial origin.